Kelsey Cassadine
by Wicked Angel 666
Summary: Nikolas has a sister with some problems.........Please R&R -COMPLETE-
1. Introduction

Kelsey Cassadine  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any of the GH charaters. I only own the charaters that i made up.  
  
As she walked into the room her heart skipped a beat. There he was the man of her dreams. The only problem was he didn't know she even exsisted. What does it even matter? He's got a wife and a son. He'll never leave them for her. As she turned to leave she ran into Jason. "Hey Kelsey where are you going so fast," came a familar voice. "Hey Jase, I gotta um, go to work, yea work so um I'll see you later." At that she left.  
  
Jason slowly made his way over to Sonny, thinking about Kelsey the whole time. If only she wasn't so in love with Sonny. Why does she keep doing this to herself? "Hey Sonny, you wanted to see me," Jason asked. "Yeah I need you to find out who Faith is working with." Sonny was his boss, but more than that he was his best friend. So it wasn't that he thought he was a bad guy. He just knew Kelsey never stood a chance.  
  
Kelsey needed someone that would love her and only her. Someone like me. Why couldn't she see that? "Jason what are u thinking about," came Carly's voice. "Nothing Carly," he answered calmly before walking out of The Celler, the club that Carly had started in the basement of Kelly's. He was hoping to walk up the stairs and see Kelsey standing at the counter, but she wasn't there. Maybe she went home.  
  
On the other side of town Kelsey sat in her living room going through her mail. Great, how am I supposed to pay off this damn hospital bill. Cursed mental illness, and hospital stay. There's no way I'm going to be able to pay this off working at Kelly's. Mabe Ned will give me a job working for him at LNB. I just need one more job. Ok, so I don't really need the job. I could always go to by big brother, but no i don't want any of the Cassadine money.  
  
My father is the reason I'm crazy, and the reason I need all this damn medication. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, as she opened the door she saw her brother standing there. "Hey Nicky , what do u want," she asked as she held the door open for him to come in. "Hey Kels just wanted to come see my little sis," he answered as he sat on the couch. "Oh, ok great I'll go get you a soda or something," at that she walked into the kitchen.  
  
While she was in the kitchen Nikolas spotted her hospital bill. As she walked back into the living room she knew he was going to say something. "Kelsey why didn't you tell me you were having trouble with your hosptial payments," he asked. "Nicky I don't want you to make me your next charity case. I don't need your money or the familes money," she replied. "Damnit Kelsey that money belongs to you as much as it does me. You're a princess, you don't have to live like this," he yelled.  
  
"Nikolas you know I don't want anything to do with dad's money. I mean for christ sake he's the reason i have all these damn hospital bill. i'll be fine I'm going to go talk to Ned tomorrow. Maybe he'll give me a job," she said trying not to cry. "Fine Kelsey have it your way, but remember I'm here if you need me," he said giving her a hug. "I know Nicky, I know," she replied hugging him back.  
  
Nikolas turned and walked out the door. She went to her room and went to sleep. When she woke up she was thinking of him. Ok really Kelsey you gotta stop doing this to yourself. She got up, took a shower, ate, and got dressed, the she headed out the door. She had one goal for the day, she had to get Ned to give her a job. As she rounded the corner she never saw the gun.  
  
Before she knew it she was laying on the ground, staring into the face of Jason, "Oh my God Kelsey, I'm so sorry," came Jason's voice. "Jason why are you sorry. I gotta go talk to Ned, about a job," she said. "Sweetie you just got shot, your not going anywhere, but the hospital," he answered. "Oh great just what I need more hospital bills," she managed to say before she passed out.  
  
Jason stood there and watched them load Kelsey into the ambulance. He couldn't believe that he had just shot her. Where did she come from anyway? I gotta get to the hospital. I gotta be there when she wakes up. I gotta tell her I'm sorry. About that time his cell phone rang. "Yeah this is Jason." "Jason i need you to-" Jason cut Sonny off. "I can't right now Sonny I gotta get to the hospital." "What, why, are you ok," Sonny asked. '"I just shot Kelsey and I gotta be there when she wakes up," he replied then hung up his phone. 


	2. Trouble

As she woke up she saw Jason sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. "Jason, what are you doing here? For that matter, what am I doing here?" "Oh thank God your finally awake. I'm sorry Kelsey. I didn't see you. Before I even knew what happened you were laying on the ground," he said getting up and coming over to the bed. "Jason, what are you saying," she said puzzeled. "Kelsey I, I shot you. I didn't mean to. You just came around that corner so fast," he answered. "Jason, don't worry about it. I'm used to my life getting fucked up. It's the way it's been my whole life. I mean I'm a Cassadine," she said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah Kelsey, but I don't want to be the cause of you being hurt. I love you even if you can't see it," he said looking away. "What, Jason you can't , I can't," she stuttered. "And why not Kelsey, is it because you're so in love with Sonny, a man that could give a damn about you," he said with that stupid look never leaving his face. "Jason, don't say that. It's, it's not true. I mean I know he doesn't know who I am or whatever, but one day he will, and-," she said before Jason cut her off. "No Kelsey Sonny loves Carly and only Carly."  
  
"Jason just leave. I probably need sleep or something. And before to much longer I'm sure my brother, the prince, will be here. Just to tell me that he can pay my bills, and I don't have to worry about anything cause I'm a princess, and the money is mine, so just leave ok," she said as she looked away. He just got up and walked out of the room. I don't know why I did that. I mean I know all the things he was telling me was true. Sonny would never leave his family for me.  
  
Just as she was about to fall asleep din walked Nikolas. "Kelsey, Kelsey wake up," he said shaking her. "What do you want?" "What happened? Who did this to you," he asked. "Niky it's the same story as it always is. I was just at the wrong spot at the wrong time," she said looking away. "Ok fine Kels, but who did it?" "I dunno Nicky, I turned the corner, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground."  
  
At the same moment Jason stood in Sonny's living room waiting for him to come down. "Hey Jason, what'd you want," Sonny asked. "How could you do this to her. She loves you and you don't even know who she is," Jason yelled. "Whoa, Jason what the hell are you talking about." "Kelsey, she's so in love with you that she can't see you'll never love her, or even know she's alive," Jason continued. "Alright, but Jason, this isn't my fault," Sonny said. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just going to go ride my bike. Maybe Kelsey'll let me back in to see her tomorrow."  
  
At that he turned and stormed out of the penthouse. Meanwhile back in her hospital room Kelsey was picking up the phone. She dialed a number and waited for the answer. What she got instead was his voice mail. "Jason as soon as you get this give me a call. I'm sorry for what i said. You were right i know that. Anyway call me ok." She hung up the phone, and laid back on the bed. Can I really love someone other than Sonny? Of course I can. It's not like he's my life, it's not like he even knows i exsist. As she was thinking she feel asleep.  
  
When she woke up she noticed Jason standing next to the bed, "Hey Jase, they told me I could go home tomorrow. Though I'm sure by now Nikolas has moved all my stuff back to Wyndomere." "Kelsey I thought you was mad at me," Jason asked. "I was, but then I realized that all the things you said were true. He'll never love me like I want him to," she said smiling. "So Kelsey what are you saying," Jason asked. "Jason just shut up and kiss me already." AT that they kissed.  
  
The next day Jason was there to pick her up. She was going to go to her apartment, but figured there wasn't a point. So she headed to Wyndomere. As soon as she got there she was looking for Nikolas. She walked inro the office, the same office she used to sit in her dad's lap and fall asleep. "Hey Nicky, I figure you win. I'll move back in, but on one condition. I get to keep my job." "Sure thing Kels, anything to have my little sister back," he said looking up from whatever paper work he was going through.  
  
"Nickey remember all the fun times we had when dad was alive," she asked. "Kels what are you talking about. All I can remember when I think about dad is all the bad things he did." "Yeah well I guess that's the difference between me and you." Nikolas looked up at her, "What are you trying to say here Kelsey." She looked down at her feet, "Nothing Nikolas it's just that for some unknown reason all you can remember is the bad stuff. You can't remember him rocking us to sleep. All the times he played with us in this very room." 


	3. Love

"No, Kelsey he did all those things with you," he replied. "What are you talking about," she asked. "Dad never did anoy of those things with me. He always said that I needed to be strong, then you'd start crying and he'd run off to see what was wrong," he answered. "That's, that's not true Nicky dad loved us both and treated us both the same," she said running from the room.  
  
Jason was about to knock on the door when Kelsey came bolting out of it. "Whoa, princess, where you going so fast," Jason yelled after her. She spun around, "Oh, Jason I was just coming to see you." She was near tears as she ran to him. "Whoa what's wrong," he asked talking her into his arms. "My brother makes my dad seem like some kind of monster. And he wasn't I swear he wasn't. He was the kindiest and gentalist man I've ever known. I mean I know he did bad stuffe-," "Kelsey shh. Lets just go to my house," he cut her off.  
  
So off they went. He as like her knight in shinning armour. She'd almost forgotten that his house was across the hall from Sonny's, but then the elevator doors slid open and there he stood. "Sonny this is Kelsey. Kelsey this is Sonny," Jason said breakin the silence. "Nice to meet you Kelsey," he said with a smile showing off his dimples. "Same here Sonny," she said snuggling closer to Jason.  
  
Soon after the little meeting in the hall, she was safe inside Jason's penthouse. She was as for away from Nikolas and all his lies as she could get. Why does he always do stuff like that? My father isn't this monster he keeps making him out to be. "Kelsey what arey you thinking about over there," came Jason's voice. "Nothing much, just wondering how you survive with such little furniture," she replied. At that he just laughed. "You know I could bring some of my stuff from Wyndomere," she giggled.  
  
"Are you tired? Monica said you should get plenty of sleep," Jason asked, quickly changing the subject. "Yeah actully I am a little sleepy," she smiled. At that he walked her up to his room and gently tucked her into bed. It reminded her of when her father was alive. He kissed her on her forhead then headed out the door. "Hey K.K. my little princess," came her daddy's voice. "Daddy is it really you," she asked. "Yes pumpkin it's me. Just came to check on you. You've gotten so preatty. When did you go and grow up on me," he replied. "Oh, I'd have to say sometime after Luke killed you. I'm doing really good. Well if you don't factor in all my hospital bills, and the fact that i got shot," she rambelled.  
  
"Oh, sweetie your just always at the wrong spot at the wrong time. It's never your fault these things happen." She got up from the bed, "Yes I know this daddy, but why is it everyone things your this monster. Your not you were always so loving." At that her father walked forward to give her a hug. As she watched him she saw it all over again. HIm falling down the stairs, her running over to him, the last words he spoke. With that she sat up with a bolt and screamed.  
  
Jason was sitting in the living room looking through some papers. When all the sudden He heard Kelsey scream. He bolted up the stairs and into the bedroom. "Kelsey sweetie what's wrong. Are you ok," Jason asked holding her in his arms. "No, I'm not. What'd he ever do to Luke. Jason I saw him fall down the stairs. I was there when he died. He told me he'd always love me. He took my daddy away," she said her face in his chest. "Oh, sweetie it's going to be ok." She looked into his eyes, "No it's not Jason, why do you think I'm on so much medication. Well I'll tell you it's because everytime I go to sleep, I see Luke then I see my father falling down the stairs..I've seen that every night since I was Four," she screamed with tears rolling down her face.  
  
Jason held her till she fell asleep. Then he sat in a chair by the bed and watched her as she slept. She's so pretty when she's asleep. She really does look like a princess. I'll never let anything or one harm her. I'll protect her with my life. She's so fraigle. At least she finally realized there was more to life than Sonny. The phone rang, "Hello. Yeah Nikolas she's here. She's really messed up over your father right now. Yeah I realize that she doesn't have her medication. Ok fine bring it over, but she stays here," he said as she hung up the phone. He took one last look at Kelsey before heading back down the stairs to wait for Nikolas. He's not taking her back to that place.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Jason was there in a second. "Jason she needs to be around people that love her." Jason looked at him, "People that love her. Yeah Nikolas you love her so much that she came bolting out your front door crying about something you said about her father. Yeah that's love." Nikolas glared at Jason, "You don't understand for some reason she thinks our father was this great guy and he wasn't." Jason looked at Nikolas, "Well maybe he was to her, maybe he was the perfect father when it came to Kelsey. Just maybe your father was there everytime she cried out in the night."  
  
At that Nikolas turned his glare to his feet, "Well I wish he would have just once been there for me when I cried out in the night. But he never was Jason. He was never that father for me. So how else am I supposed to tell her he was. I don't know any other way." Nikolas handed Jason Kelsey's medication, then turned and walked out the door. Jason heard Kelsey scream again and ran off to give her the medication, and to be by her side. "Jason, how did you get this? I thought I left all my meds at Wyndomere," she asked still a little groggy. 


	4. Finale

Jason just handed her the pills and a glass of water, "You did, but your brother called, and I told him that he could bring them over." She took her pills then poked Jason on the nose, "Beep, Beep." Jason just laughed then gave her a long passionate kiss. Soon after she fell asleep snuggled in his arms. Just for a moment her world felt safe. For a moment she felt like nothing could go wrong. She felt like this was the right place at the right time.  
  
However, this was Kelsey's life and nothing stays safe for long. Just as she thought that she woke up with a jolt, back at Wyndomere. She got up and walked down the stairs and into the office. "Nikolas, what are you doing? Why did you do this? I was safe where I was," she yelled. "Kelsey you're safer here. You're safer with family," he replied. "Damn it Nikolas, how the hell am I going to be safe here. Safe where grandmother can grab me and take me off somewhere." Nikolas looked at her, "Kelsey, grandmother has been gone for months, I doubt she'd come back just to grab one of us. It's just an excuse your using not to be here." She walked over to the desk and looked her brother right in the eyes, "You're right Nikolas. I don't wanna be here. I thought you of all people would understand. I mean after all you lived on your own for a year or so."  
  
"That's not the point Kelsey," he said looking at her. "And just why isn't it Nikolas, because dad was there for me and not for you, so this is your little way of getting back at him," she shouted. "Kelsey you're just saying stuff to upset me now," Nikolas said looking up at her. "No, I'm not I don't wanna be here. There's onlly two places I wanna be. Either with Jason or dad so you choose. Do you want me dead or alive," she said before storming out of the room. Nikolas stopped to think, would she really kill herself? At that thought he dropped his pen and ran up the stairs. "Kelsey!!! Don't I'll let you go back to Jason, just don't kill yourself ok." She looked up at him, "I knew you'd see things my way. Nikolas you know I love you. This is just something i need to do." Nikolas looked at her, "Yeah, Kelsey I know you just can't get over the fact that dad is dead. I mean he's gone he's not coming back. There's nothing you can do about it." Kelsey looked down at her feet, "Yeah I know all this Nicky, but can't I at least believe that one day I'll be safe in his arms, again."  
  
She got up and gave her brother a hug, "Nicky no matter where I'm at your always with me. With that in mind dad's always with me too." Nikolas just hugged her back, "Yeah Kels your always with me too." At that she walked out the door, down the hall and stairs, then out the front door. She turned and took one last look at the place she'd always called home. Deep in her heart she knew she wasn't coming back. She walked to the launch and waited for the boat to get back. She sat there on the bend and thought about Jason. For the first time in months it wasn't Sonny on her mind.  
  
As she got on the boat she couldn't wait to get back to Jason. He must be worried sick. As soon as the boat docked she jumped off and ran as fast as she could to Jason. As she stepped off the elevator she ran into Sonny, "Hey Kelsey." She looked puzzeled, "Hey Sonny." She ran to Jason's door and there it opened only to find him tied to a chair. She quickly untied him, and gave him a kiss, on the forehead, "I'm so sory my brother did this to you, but he won't be bothering us again," she said taking the tape off his mouth. "Kelsey how can you be so sure," Jason asked. She sat in his lap, "Because Jason it's either I'm with you or I'm with my dad, and my brother whould prefer me alive."  
  
Jason just looked at her. Did she really just say that? There's mo way. She'd never kill herself just to be with her father. Or would she? "Kelsey you didn't really mean that did you." Kelsey looked into his eyes, "Mean what?" Jason smiled at her, "The part where you basicly said you'd kill yourself to be with your father." She noticed the fear in his eyes. He wasn't afraid of her, he was just afraid of losing her. "No Jason I didn't mean it," she smiled sweetly, then got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Sonny walked into the penthouse right as she came out of the kitchen. He took one look at her and lost all knowledge of what was going on around him. "CAn I help you," came her voice. "Um, yeah is Jason here," Sonny managed to say. She looked at him, "Um, yeah I think he's around here some where." About that time Jason came down the stairs, "Well lookie there. It's mistah Jason." Sonny looked from Kelsey to Jason, "Um, yeah Jason I need you to go find Faith and make sure she doesn't come back." Jason just nodded his head, walked over to Kelsey, kissed her on the top of her head, and headed out the door.  
  
As soon as Jason was gone Sonny turned to her, "You are so pretty. I could leave Carly, and we could be on the next plane to my island." She just stood there staring at him blankly. She didn't believe her ears. If this would have happened a month or so agao she would have said yes. But it handn't, and now Sonny had missed his chance. Kelsey was now in love with Jason. "Sonny that's really sweet and all, but I can't I love Jason," she said with a sweet smile on her face. He just turned and walked out the door. He couldn't believe that someone had finally told him no. That's something that didn't happen very often.  
  
Back in the penthouse she picked up the phone. "Yes, I need to get a first class plane ticket to Greece. I need to leave Monday morning about oneish. Ok thanks," with that she hung up the phone. Ok, Kelsey now you've got four days to figure out away to get rid of Luke, and get to the castle in Greece. She sat there working on her plan. She had it all worked out and hidden by the time Jason got home. "Hey, Jase," she smiled as he walked through the door.  
  
"You know it's good to come home and see you sitting there," he said walking over to her. Kelsey smiled at him, "I'm glad you're so happy." They kissed then went upstairs. They fell asleep snuggling. She loved being there. She loved being in his arms, but she knew she couldn't stay. Not after what she was about to do. But she had to. Luke had to pay. Maybe the dreams would stop. She could live in peace in the castle, just her and her shadow.  
  
The next morning she started her plan. It'd only be a matter of time before the man she had watched kill her father was dead himself. Then she'd be safe and sound in Greece before they ven figured out who it was. She stopped. What about Jason? He wouldn't be there, but then again he could be. She continued on her way. She was going to get her revenge if it was the last thing she did.  
  
Luke looked up from his papers as he heard somebody open his office door. "Hey Kelsey, what's on your mind," Luke asked? Kelsey raised the gun and aimed it at Luke's head, "Your death. You killed my father Luke. I've waited twenty-one years for this day. Say your prayers." At that she pulled the trigger and watched as it hit him between the eyes and he fell to the floor. She walked over, gently touching his head, and whispered, "For you dady. Your little girl is coming home."  
  
At that she ran from the office and to the airport. Once she was safely on the plane she took a deep breath the called Jason. "Jason I'm going to Greece meet me there please," she said into the receiver. Jason was sitting at his desk in his penthouse talkin on the phone, "Kelsey why are you going to Greece." She sighed softly, "I'll tell you when we get there." Jason sat there with the same look he always had. He knew he was about to lose her when he said, "I'm sorry Kelsey I can't. Sonny really needs me right now. I love you."  
  
She looked down at her feet, "I love you too Jason, but I can't stay. They'll find him in the morning and then it's only a matter of time before they realize who did it." With that she hung up the phone. She sat there in her seat crying. She loved him, she wanted him to be wating for her when she stepped off the plane. She wanted so much to ba back in his safe arms. But none of that would happen now. She was heading off to an empty castle.  
  
As she stepped off the plane she still had that hoping feeling for him to be there. But he wasn't, and in the taxi ride to the castle so thought about calling. She dialed the number, but never pushed send. Instead she threw the phone out the window. She knew it was just going to be a way for them to find her. She'd kill herself before she spent a single day in jail. They pulled up to a castle, she got out of the cab, paid the cabby, then turned and looked at her new home.  
  
As she walked inside she saw the hug painting of her dad. "Well daddy," she said, "Your little K.K. princess is home, and i'm here to stay." She stood there staring at the picture. As if he was going to jump off the canvas, hald her in his arms, and tell her how proud he was of her. Finally, she turned and walked up the stairs, and headed to the room that used to be his. She opened the door and walked over to the bed. As she looked down at the covers, she swore he was still sleeping peacefully under them.  
  
As she sat on the bed she thought about her father. "Hey pumpkin how are you doing," she was deep in a flahback. "Daddy!!! I'm fine, me just playing wit my toys." There she was only four and so glad that her daddy was home from whatever business he was doing that day. She jumped into his arms and he held her tight. "K.K. my little princess, I love you so much. Come on I'll rock you to sleep." She just smiled, "Ok, daddy, me missed you. You weren't here at nap time and grandma got mad at me cause I not go to sleep for her."  
  
As the scene ws playing out in her head she ws looking for the gun he always kept hidden in his room. She heard the song, she felt his kiss as he kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door turning the light out. She finally found the gun. She took the picture out of her pocket. The one that she always cared with her. She gave it one last kiss picked up the phone called Nikolas thold him she loved him. Whispered "Daddy I'm on my way, be ready I'm coming back to your arms." Then she placed the gun under her chin and pulled the trigger 


End file.
